


Close Calls

by mimixchi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Like ridiculously fluffy, M/M, Some bad language, so sweet it'll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixchi/pseuds/mimixchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your parents just came home and now you’re shoving me out of the window but I only have one shoe on and no underwear oh my god<br/>(AND you’re trying to kiss me while shoving me this is just perfect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Calls

Hux gasped, horror written on his face.

“What? Is it too much? Did I hurt you?” Kylo asked panicked, halting his movements.

“Shhh!” Hux whispered. They lay there a moment longer in silence before hearing a car door close outside. 

“Shit!” Hux shouted, pushing Kylo off and onto the floor.

“Ow! I thought you said they wouldn’t be home until later!” Kylo whined, sitting up.

“They were supposed to be at some military event!” Hux was scrambling on the ground, picking up Kylo’s clothes and throwing them in his face. “Quick! You have to get out!”

“Shit,” Kylo muttered, fumbling to get his clothes on. “Where are my boxers?”

“Doesn’t matter, just get dressed, quickly!” Hux ordered, putting on grey sweatpants. Kylo grumbled but obliged, slipping into his jeans. Hux noticed that Kylo was pouting. He hated that pout. It was his biggest weakness. He marched over and grabbed Kylo’s face, kissing him passionately on the mouth. They were only able to stay like that for a moment before they heard the door open down stairs. Hux broke them apart. 

“You have to leave!”

Kylo was tripping over himself trying to get dressed, only managing to put on one shoe before Hux started to push him towards the window. They could hear his parents coming up the stairs. 

“Quickly!” Hux whispered, pushing Kylo with more force, still stealing quick kisses.

“Alright, alright!” Kylo said in between kisses, opening the window and putting his leg out. Hux was still kissing him. Kylo could hear his parents’ voices getting closer. 

“Hux!” 

“Oh alright!” Hux whined, giving Kylo one last kiss. 

“Don’t worry,” Kylo smirked, “I’ll still be around tomorrow and you can kiss me all you want then.”

“Alright, get out you awful boy,” Hux said, trying to sound mad but not really accomplishing it. They smiled at each other, then Kylo slid out the window and climbed down the ivy that grew on the side of his house. Hux sighed. Out of all their close calls, this was one of the closest. 

Kylo turned back to look at Hux when he got to the sidewalk. He winked up at him and blew him a kiss. Hux rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that fought its way onto his face. When Kylo refused to move, Hux sighed and pretended to grab the invisible kiss Kylo sent him. Satisfied, Kylo turned and left. Hux could only shake his head as he watched Kylo’s retreating form. He can’t even imagine what would have happened if his dad would have caught them. And yet he still risks it. For this ridiculous, whiny, immature, odd, attractive, sweet, incredible, boy. Hux groaned. 

This boy was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted kylux fic! I'm really trying to get back into writing so I'm just doing small things here and there. I wasn't going to post this but I changed my mind.  
> Kudos and comments are what keep me breathing, let me know what you think!  
> Talk to me on tumblr and send me prompts!


End file.
